After the Music
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: What happens to the Bellas after copenhagen? What happens to them when they need to live their lives after the music ends? (movie 3 dosent exsit in my relm)
1. BUMPER AND AMY

July 18, 2016

It was the smell that hit her first. As soon as the jar was opened, it smelled like metallic vomit. The constancy was something you'd find in a toilet bowl at a Mexican restaurant. She wasn't sure if she could do it. The green color reminded her of something she saw one night in Copenhagen. She shook her head.

"This is vile. " Amy shook her head as she put the jar down. "I'm not going to do this to you." She closed the jar and looked at the pudgy, sticky hand baby in front of her. "Im not having her first food because something this gross."

"She's still little. Food under one is just for fun." Bumper said as he poured a cup of coffee. Amy turned and looked at him.

"Food under one is just for fun?" She had a small smirk on her face. He recognized that look. It was that Im going to make fun of you for the next hour look. He saw that look often since they became a thing.

"Yea...I read it in one of those magazines you subscribe to."

"You subscribe to, Daddy-o." She laughed. Amy stood up and unhooked the baby from the high chair. "Here. Issie needs to get dressed and I need to go."

"Newsflash, you dont have to go in for another four hours." he said bringing Isabella into her room. This apartment was getting smaller every day it seemed. He kept on trying to convince Amy to move out of the city, but she loved her job. Who wouldnt like being on TV? When they fought, they fought about her commute and silly things. There were things he gave up to stay home with Isabella but he didn't care. Five years ago, if you had asked him if he would be a stay at home father, he would have laughed you out of the room. Most of his friends still did that when he said what he did. In fact, most of his "friends" left him as soon as that test turned pink. Wasn't it supposed to be the girl who lost her friends? He wasnt bitter though. How could he be when that hazel eyed beauty smiled at him? He still had a couple of friends left, geeky friends, but friends never the less.

"Yea well, it takes a lot of time to get all of this beautiful. Our make up person blows." Amy yelled down the hallway. Bumper shook his head as he slid a clean onesie over Isabella's head.

"Youre already beautiful. Your Mum is crazy." He said. This past year had been such a whirlwind. Never in a million years did he think he'd be a husband and a father. When Amy came back from Copenhagen, she told him that she was pregnant. It was supposed to be a punch to the gut. Thats how you were supposed to act. Thats how Amy acted after all. But deep down, he was happy. Thats when the fighting started. Nothing serious, just Fat Amy and Bumper type fighting. They had to do this right. They had to get married. Nope. Amy wouldnt have that. It took awhile to convince her to say yes. She wanted a quick court wedding. He wanted a big elaborate wedding. After a bunch of legal documents and interviews with the government, they did a quick back yard wedding. They had no more energy to plan anything else.

Amy stood in the nursery's doorway watching him with their daughter. He never knew how often she just watched them. He never knew all the times Amy pretended she was asleep when she was pregnant and just laid there listening to him talk to her belly. He never knew all the times she listened to him sing to Isabella through the other end of the baby monitor. He never knew how desperately she missed them while she was at the tv station. He never knew how jealous she was of his and Isabella's relationship. Only five months in and she could see they were two peas in a pod.

"Anybody home?" Jesse walked in the front door. He did that a lot. He never knocked anymore. Why should he? Best man at the wedding and godfather to the little Tasmanian Devil was a good reason to be able to walk in whenever he wanted. " _Hello. Can you hear me? Im in California dreaming about who we used to be when we were younger and free."_

"Does Becs know that?" Amy chuckled walking out. "Help yourself to the smashed peas Issie didnt eat."

"I'm good. But thanks. I was actually needing some help from you." Jesse said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Big time movie producer needing help from us low lives?" Bumper walked out automatically handing the baby to him.

"Executive producer and its just a small Indie film." Jesse chuckled and he nuzzled the baby's fat neck.

"Still looks good on your resume. I have wiping assholes on mine." Bumper said, "And that was before Isabella was even more."

"THat was a bad night." Amy chuckled as she ran a brush through her hair. She could never trust the make up department to touch her hair. THe one time she did, she went on the air trying to talk about the monsoon they were getting and her hair looked like she had been in the middle of the storm. "What kind of help, Mate?"

"I just need to find a location for tomorrows shoot and I was kind of hoping I could get hooked up. Funds are limited, mind you." He said looking at her, "We'd keep out of the way. I should have asked sooner." Amy narrowed her eyes.

"You need the studio don't you?" She asked. He nodded. "I'll see what I can do. we do news casts at 6, 9, and 11. If theres an earth quake, youre out of luck, we'll be on all day."

"I just need like an hour tops." Jesse sat Isabella up on his lap, "Please, mummy. Help Uncle J out." Amy sighed. Using the baby as amno was a smart move. She still had her hormones out of wack.

"Fine, but im just the weather girl. They could laugh me off the set. Come at noon tomorrow. I have to do a little news spot then since its saturday." She said, "But no guarantees." Jesse jumped up and planted a big kiss on her.

"I knew I could count on you." He said.

"get a room, you S-L-U-T." Bumper yelled. Amy looked at him and laughed. Whether he cared to admit it or not, he had changed and that just made him even more hot in her eyes. She'd never say that though. She had a persona to keep up. Sometimes it was tiring. Sometimes it wasnt. She was Fat Amy after all.


	2. Beca and Jesse

July 20, 2016

There were times Beca was jealous of Emily. Okay, most times she was jealous of Emily. She hated to admit that. It wasnt like her life was horrible. She was making music. Well, helping make music. it was fun and stressful, but still She was jealous over Emily.

Every time she opened up her facebook this summer, Emily or Benji had uploaded a million pictures of their vacation across Europe. Today she was flipping through the pictures of their night in Paris. She wanted to go to Paris. Here were Emily and Benji drinking coffee at a cafe. click. Here were Emily and Benji on top of the Effiel tower. CLick. Kissing on top of the Effiel Tower. Click. Benji on one knee. Click. Wait, what? Beca started clicking through the pictures quickly. Benji on one knee. Emily crying. Emily screaming. click click click. Emily holding up her hand with a big diamond ring on her finger.

"What the fuck?" Beca pushed back her chair and started at the photo. Benji and Emily hugging each other, obviously both were crying, they were both very sentimental. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

"So many things could be the answer to that question." Jesse said taking his shirt off. he looked over Beca's shoulder. "Oh yea, he mentioned it to me before they left. I wasnt sure where he'd get the nerve to do it. You know him."

"I just...wow. I mean, cool, but wow." She said staring at the picture. "Good for her." Jesse smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Jealous? because it seems like youre jealous." He said. Beca glared at him. He was familiar with that glare. She did that a lot.

"No. Im not jealous. at all." She said. Last fall, they had the conversation about marriage. I mean, they had been together for three eyars so it was only natural to talk about it. Marriage scared Beca. She saw what happened to her parents. She didnt want to have to go through that. But then she saw Jesse's parents. They were so in love still after all these years. She enjoyed going to family functions and watching them. But they had talked about it briefly and both agreed to focus on their careers right now. What Beca didnt know was that tucked away in his sock drawer was his great grandmothers engagment ring. His grandmother wore it. his mother wore it and now it was his waiting for the day for him to put it on Beca's finger.

"Okay." Jesse laughed as he crawled into bed. "It's okay if you are."

"I'm not." Beca insisted.

"Well, go to Europe next summer." He said picking up one of those stupid tabloids Beca suscribed to. "How did the meeting with Taylor go?" Beca sighed.

"I dont think I'm the right fit." She said closing her laptop and looking at him "Im too dark she said." Jesse couldnt help but to burst out laughing.

"Too dark? Every song she puts out is a frigging break up song." He said.

"She liked my voice at least." Beca said as she crawled into bed. She hated those meeting with musicians. It was worse than an interview. Did they want ehr to write a song for them? or just hit a few buttons for them? She always felt like she was naked and on display. Beca slapped the magazine out of Jesse's hands. He grabbed her and planted a huge kiss on her lips. She chuckled and snuggled into his chest. He sighed contently. "Im happy for Em and Benji. I really am. We're all growing up. It's just crazy to think about it."

"That's what happens when youre in your twenties, Babe. People get married and have babies." He said, "And focus on their careers. THis is going to be our lives for the next decade. Tons of weddings and baby showers."

"I know. i know." She said listening to his heart beat. She was really happy with how their lives were turning out. She really was. But sometimes, Beca felt like something was missing. No she wasnt one of those Maybe if I have a baby everything will be okay girls. That wasnt it. She got her smelly baby fill with Isabella.

"You know I love you more than anything else in this universe, right?" Jesse asked her. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I know." She said.

"Then what's wrong?" He knew something was wrong. She was more depressed than she normally was.

"I don't know." Beca sighed heavily. She wasnt lying. She didnt know what was going on with her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He said grabbing the remote."Amys coming on." Beca closed her eyes as he turned the weather on. with one ear she listened to Amy warn us about the drought they were having. _Do not shoot off any fireworks or light thigns on fire, you wankers._ With her other ear she continued to listen to Jesse's heart. That soft thump thump thump was the beat to put to her music a lot. His heart was what kept her going some days. THe sound of him taking in a deep breath made her open her eyes.

"Did you cast that Jack role?" Beca asked. He sighed causing her to bounce on the bed slightly.

"They did some castsings. But the people that are reading for us...I just cant figure out how to budget it in." He said running his fingers through his hair, "Noah Wiley. THey want fucking Noah WIley." Beca couldnt help but to laugh.

"I didnt know he was still acting." She chuckled.

"he's been on a few shows." He said, "But theres no way I can fit him into our budget. Then when we filmed a tthe studio yesterday, someone was drinking a fucking coke on film. copyright! Hello!"

"Do they remember that theyre an indie film?" Beca asked.

"No. Im begining to think it was a mistake taking the EP position." Jesse sighed. Now it was his turn to be depressed. Beca kissed his neck causing his body to shiver. She knew his spot.

"Well, itll put your name out there more. Just keep at it. Correct their mistakes. Do what you need to do. Itll only get better from here." She said. He looked down into her eyes. Every tim ehe did, he fell deeper in love with Beca. THey were in such an uncertain stage in their lives, both career wise and home wise. It was scary sometimes but he knew with her right here with him, it'd be okay.


	3. Moving On

July 24, 2016

Baby shit. Not actual baby shit, but stuff. Although he was sure there was a diaper somewhere that he couldnt find. A highchair, an excersaucer, a bumbo, a rocking horse, a million stuffed toys, and this child was only five months old. Every where Bumper stepped there was baby shit. Let's not forget the boppy and the breastfeeding pillow. Then theres all the bottles and breast pump all over the kitchen table. Stuff. So much stuff.

"I can't do this." He stood in the living room staring at Isabella on her tummy time mat. He literally couldn't see the floor. "Amy, I cant do this." Amy looked up from the three piles of laundry she was folding.

"What now?" She asked.

"We need to move." He said. Amy groaned.

"Im not discussing this again." She said, "I love this apartment. Its right near work." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Im done caring. We cannot do this anymore. 800 square feet isnt enough for a family of three. Isabella deserves a place to run around in." He said tripping over a musical crab, "She deserves a back yard."

"Theres a park a couple of blocks away." Amy said shoving the laundry back into the baskets.

"We're not discussing this. Im home with her 24/7. She deserves more, Amy." Bumper said putting his hands on his hips. Amy looked at him and chuckled. he was so cute when he got angry. "I'm serious, Patricia."

"Woah." She arched her eyebrow. Isabella stopped batting at a stuffed elephant. Amy closed her eyes thinking of the apartment she was in. It was the place she brought Isabella home from the hospital. She wasnt normally sentimental but this damn baby did a lot to her. She understood where Bumper was coming from though. Isabella deserved more. "Fine. We can call up a realtor."

"Really?" Bumpers eyes began to twinkle. Those twinkles always made her drop her panties.

"Really, but this is all you. You make the appointments or whatever we need to do. Ill sign the check." She said. Bumper jumped over Isabella and tossed the laundry basket onto the floor. "Bumper! You tool! I just folded those!"

"I don't care, Stinky." He planted a wet kiss on her, the kind of kiss that probably help lead the way to Isabella's conception.

* * *

He looked so happy as they walked up the pathway with the realtor. Amy was panicking about becoming a home owner. She was panicking over the bills and the up keep. Sure she had a good paying job but still. Being an adult was hard and scary.

"Ill have to admit," The realtor said turning to them, "I looked the two of you up on youtube last night."

"A lot of people seem to." Bumper beamed with pride.

"It must have been a lot of fun traveling and singing everywhere." She said.

"It was great." He replied, "I sometimes miss it."

"I do not miss showing my taco off." Amy mumbled. Okay, she really did miss singing with her girls. It rarely happened now with them scattered around the country. Every once and awhile theyd have a good karaoke session at a bar, but it didnt happen nearly as much as it should.

"You guys should make a husband wife band." The realtor said with a chuckle. Amy laughed. no way. Working with Bumper would be a huge mistake. She looked and saw that look on his face. The look of him thinking.

"No, B. Id murder you after our first gig." She said.

"I know. I know." Bumper frowned. It would be cool though.

"All right. Here is the house you wanted to see, Mr. Allen. You can see it's the perfect size for a growing family." She said as she unlocked the front door. Bumper looked at Amy with a smile. She mouthed No. "2650 square feet. I think thats an upgrade from where youre living now."

"Very much so." Bumper whispered as he walked into the kitchen. So big. He yearned for a large kitchen. "An island, amy!"

"Looks like a big eye sore." Amy mumbled.

"It's not. it's awesome." He looked like a kid in a candy store as he looked at the appliances. "What a view!" the giant bay window showed him the huge back yard. He could imagine Isabella running around with all her brothers and sisters (He didnt tell Amy he wanted a lot more kids).

The realtor took them into the dining room, then the family room, then the living room. With every room, Bumper would practically squeal with excitement. It was when he saw how nice the three bedrooms were, he started to pester Amy.

"I think this is it, Stinky." He said, "Look we'd have our own bathroom." Amy nodded looking around. He loved this one. Nothing else would compare. It was a gorgeous house. She did like it. It scared her though. A house was roots. a house meant she'd never be back home. She never felt home sick when she married Bumper or when she had Isabella. But this...some how this made everything real. She was becoming more of an American every day.

"I love it, B." She mumbled.

"You do?" His eyes twinkled again. She sighed. Those eyes. She would have taken him right there if the realtor and Isabella wasnt there.

"Let's put an offer in." Amy said. "We can do this. We can be a happy American family." Once again, Bumper planted a wet kiss on her. All of this felt like a dream. A very long dream.


	4. Surprises

August 1st, 2016

Monday morning. Monday morning L.A. traffic. It was enough to drive anybody mad. Beca had learned to add an extra 45 minutges to her morning commute. But that still didnt help her mood by the time she got to the studio. Esspecially her monday morning mood.

She shuffled into the studio and headed right to the break room. She could smell the aura of a coffee that once was. She grabbed her mug out of the cabinet and put it under the spout of the coffee machine. She hit a few buttons and soon the sweet coffee nectar was filling her mug. Soon, it'd be filling her stomach. She lowered he face closer to the mug to smell in the aroma.

"Beca?" One of the interns stood in the doorway. Beca moaned loudly. She wasnt ready to interact with man kind yet. "I'm sorry. Ill come back."

"No Speak." She took a sip and then looked at the petrified girl. She couldnt have been more than 18. She probably had dreams of becoming a world famous record producer.

"Theres a blond woman in your office waiting for you. She said youre old friends." She said and then ran off. Beca took another sip of coffee. Aubrey? Could be. But she would have messaged her on facebook. Maybe it was Stacie. Sometimes shes blond and it's been awhile since shes seen her. That would be nice. Beca took another big gulp of her coffee and went into her office.

"Hello?" The tall cinnamon smelling goddess stood up with a smirk. "Kommissar?"

"Hello, Feisty Mouse." She crossed her arms she instinctively did to intimidate people. Beca swallowed hard walking into her office. She put her precious coffee down so her shaking hand would spill it over her.

"What...What are you doing here? I mean, hello. but...what are you doing here?" Beca stood behind her desk staring at Kommissar. The desk would protect her.

"Well, I flew in last night to come speak with you. Are you busy? Do you have time for me?" She asked licking her lips. Beca cleared her throat.

"Yes. Of course. Sit down." Beca sat down smoothing her blouse and nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. This woman intimidated her. She frightened her slightly. Sure Kommissar was incredibly hot but she was incredibly scary as well. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Danke. I'm fine." Kommissar said.

"Well, why did you come here to see me?" Becca asked.

"Well, Im sure youve heard that I'm recording an album. It's going slower than I'd like. I fired my team in fact." the German beauty said.

"Oh. Im sorry. that's a shame." Beca cleared her throat.

"We may have had our differences in the past but I can recognize talent when I see it Fiesty Mouse." Kommissar said with a chuckle. "I need you to be my team. To help me finish this album. I can show you what I have already. But I need you. Your talent and your voice and Frankly, I think our voices together would be...how do you say it...much gold?"

"Together? Me?" Beca stared at her with large eyes.

"If you dont want to, that is fine. I understand we're not friends nor did we leave things well last year." Kommissar told her reaching into her purse, "But you know how good I am, correct?"

"W-well, yes. You do have a lot of talent. There's no question." Beca said.

"And you. You have talent as well do you not?" Beca giggled nervously.

"I mean, I dont toot my own horn or anything." She said. "But...i mean..."

"Here." Kommissar slid a flash drive over to her, "This is a few of my demos. We can do this the uh, old fashion way. Okay? Listen to them. Tell me what you think of them. I will be in California for the next 5 days unless you give me reason to stay." Kommissar stood up, looking down at Beca, making her feel like a little mouse. "Auf Wiedersehen."

"Yeah...Bye." Beca sat there staring at the flash drive as Kommissar left. What the hell just happened?

* * *

The movie was wrapping up this week and Jesse couldnt have been more happy. Choosing to be Executive Producer had been a mistake. He thought it'd be great to have on his resume especially if this movie did well. But it had been a headache from the start. This wasnt what he wanted to do with his life. He didnt want to yell at people for copyright infringements or sit in a trailer going over their finances.

Jesse walked into the apartment, throwing his messenger bag on the ground by the door. Everything was quiet. There were no smells of dinner being cooked. It would be another take out night and he was okay with that. Both he and Beca were horrible cooks. He crept over to Beca's office and saw her sitting at her computer with her head phones on.

She was so beautiful when she worked. Her little head going to the beat, her fingers tapping on her keyboard. THere was no question she was passionate about ehr work. Whatever she was listening to, it must have been important because rarely did she bring work home with her unless it was a big contract. Normally, if he came home after her, she'd be soaking in the tub reading a book with a glass of wine. He banged on the door so she'd would feel his presence. She jumped and took her headphones off.

"Shit. you scared me. What time is it?" She asked rubbing ehr eyes.

"Seven." He walked in and gave her a kiss. "Listening to something good?"

"Actually yea." Beca laughed spinning her chair around to look at him. "Kommissar."

"Kommissar?" He arched his eyebrow. "Das Sound Machine Kommissar?"  
"Seriously? How many Kommissars to you know?" She chuckled and she stretched. Jesse smiled at the skin she was exposing on her belly. He always found that sexy.

"Well, you never know. I could have gone to school with a Kommissar or dated one." He said, "You dont know my life. You dont know everything about me."

"I know pretty much everything about you." She laughed smoothing her shirt down. he sighed. He already missed that little piece of skin. He'd rip that shirt off later after dinner. So it's okay.

"Why are you listening to music by Kommissar?" He asked.

"Well, she wants to hire me." Beca said unplugging her headphones, "She wants me to produce and sing on her album. I guess, she wasnt having good luck with her team over in Germany."

"And she wanted the best of the best." Jesse said, "I get it. Youre pretty awesome."

"Well, that's a given. But, Jesse, shes pretty awesome too." Beca hit play. And it was not what Jesse would expect from Das Sound machine. He was expecting some Dub step club house music. But this...this was actually pretty good.

"Wow..." He said listening to Kommissar's version of Black Bird.

"I know, right?" Beca laughed.

"Well, you got to do it. FOr one thing She picked a great so to open with. Secondly shes hot. Third, youre hot." Jesse said, "Youd have hot little singing babies together."

"As awesome as that sounds, I'd much prefer to produce her album." Beca said, "And I already cleared it with the big guy. So..."

"Youre doing it." Jesse beamed with pride.

"I dont have to be friends with her right? I mean...She still scares the shit out of me." Beca admitted, "And she makes me question everything."

"Like your sexuality?" Jesse laughed.

"Fuck off." Beca stood up. "Louis for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good." Jesse watched her walk off. He was so incredibly excited for Beca. She has such amazing talent. But he couldnt help but to feel a touch jealous. He had talent too, but sometimes he just couldnt show people that. For now, he'd be the supportive boyfriend and help Beca with her dream.


	5. I will take care of you

August 10th, 2016

Moving with an infant was the worse thing Amy had ever done. Isabella was just starting to scoot and be underfoot. Sure, they could put her in her little pack and play if they wanted to hear her scream the entire time. Moving across town was harder than moving into a different country. Amy was up from 5am to 1am between work and the move. She was running on fumes. Work was beginning to feel like a vacation.

"Looking good, Amy." Chuck McCroft, the dreamy news caster on KNBC said as he walked past Amy. She heard him snicker as she put the umbrella hat on.

"It's supposed to rain. Hard." She said as a few of the crew burst into laughter behind the scenes. Normally it wouldnt bother her, but the lack of sleep was making her very hormonal. She typically loved her job and the viewers loved her. All she needed was a good nights sleep. She saw the crew begin to put her on the air so she stood in front of the green screen and waited for her signal. three. two. one.

"Good Wednesday Morning Los Angeles. Meteorologist Amy Allen here giving you the rest of your weekday forecast. We're going to start out with seasonal temps until tomorrow when the rain comes and no it will not be cooling things off. Long Beach 79 today and up to 89 on friday." Amy gave her award winning smile even though she wasnt feeling up to it. "Last month we suffered from a drought with many many wild fire warnings, but August is proving to be a wet one and-" Her stomach lurched and did a somersault. "And...it wont be letting up until sometime next...week."

And then it happened. Right in the middle of her forecast, her breakfast spewed onto camera two. She threw her umbrella hat off as she threw up again. The lights above her felt abnormally hot. She could see the crew running around but they were all blurry. What was that large thing rushing towards her face? Oh. It was the floor. She hit hard as she passed out.

* * *

She didnt want to open her eyes because she could hear the beeping of machines. She knew where she was and it wasnt laying on the floor of the KNBC studio. Amy felt the familiar feeling of a hand on her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and he was sitting by her bed.

"Well, at least it wasnt my vagina on camera." She mumbled. Bumper chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "Where's Issie?"

"With Beca." He said, "How are you feeling? Because you smell like shit."

"I feel like I just ruined my news career." Amy mumbled sitting up. She groaned holding her head.

"You hit it pretty good." He said hitting the nurses button. "If you wanted a night off of baby duty, you could have just asked." She smiled weakly as the nurse walked in.

"Good Evening, Amy. I'm Liz." She smiled as she checked her IV, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I vomited and fainted on television." Amy said as she adjusted in the bed. She always hated the feeling of these beds. They were so uncomfortable.

"At least you didn't show your lady bits." Liz winked. Bumper laughed but Amy didnt find it too funny. "Well, you need to learn to pull back a little. Today was your bodys way of telling you to relax. Your husband told me youre in the process of moving and have a six month old at home."

"I have a lot on my plate but it's all right. Ive been under worse stress." Amy said looking at her husband. She was sending mind waves over to him. _Get me out of here._

 _"_ I understand. So the baby wasnt planned?" Liz asked sitting on her bedside. Amy frowned.

"Well, no. But shes cool. We'll keep her." Amy said, "I just wish she'd sleep through the night."

"Oh!" Liz picked up Amy's chart and looked through it. "Well, Honey, I guess you didn't know. Youre pregnant."

"What!?" Amy felt faint again.

"She is?" Bumper smiled.

"Stop smiling, You fat Coit." Amy's stomach lurched. She was not ready for this. She didn't want this. "I'm going to barf." Liz grabbed a kidney basin and Amy threw up again. Bumper sighed.

"So it definitely wasnt planned. Thats all right. All of mine werent planned either and theyre all still pretty awesome." Liz winked rubbing Amy's back.

"Our daughter is six months old. So it's kind of a shock." Bumper said.

"I'll tell you what. Let me order an ultrasound. We can check it out. size it and date it." Liz said standing up, "It'll give you some time to let it sink in. Ill be back shortly." As soon as Liz left, Amy started crying.

"I can't do this again, B. I can't. Ive barely recovered from having Isabella. I cant do it mentally and physically." Amy sobbed into Bumper's chest. He sighed rubbing her back.

"We can do it. I'll be here every step of the way. It'll be easier this time with me here all the time." he said into her hair. "Sure it'll be pretty hard when the baby is here. But it'll be pretty awesome too. Maybe we can become the next Partridge family. The Allens."

"No." Amy looked at him, "Im not raising our kids in a bus." Bumper smiled at her.

"RV?" He asked.

"No. Not even that." She said, "Our house will be fine." Bumper kissed he forehead again. "The station is going to hate me. They hate fat pregnant chicks."

"Well, theyll need to get over it." Bumper said. He sat there staring at her. His foot taped nervously on the floor. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek. It hurt his heart to see Amy so upset when its something he wanted so badly. Maybe he should have discussed this with her before they got married. But he couldnt. She'd call him a pansy if he had probably. And then that would have turned him on. He jumped when the Ultrasound tech came in pushing an ultrasound. Liz followed behind.

"Here we go, Amy. Theres nothing to get nervous about. i'm sure youve had plenty of these with your first." Liz smile as she stood next to Amy, "What's your daughter's name?"

"Isabella Scarlett." Amy said as she laid back down on the bed.

"Beautiful." Liz said.

"Okay, are you ready?" The tech smiled. Bumper took Amy's hand and kissed her knuckles. Amy nodded as the tech pulled out the ultrasound wand.

"Uhhh..." Amy looked at it. the tech chuckled.

"internally first. Since you cant be too far along right?" He asked.

"Right. Wand me." Amy sighed lifting her legs. She turned red even though everyone in this room had seen a vagina before. She took in a sharp breath has the exam started. Her heart beat so fast she thought it'd jump out of her skin.

"All right." The tech turned the screen towards Bumper and Amy, "There we go." There was a tiny little blob on the screen. THe tiny little blob that made her puke on television.

"Hi there." Bumper waved at the screen.

"Youre about six weeks pregnant." The tech said tapping a few buttons on the machine, "So April 7th, give or take a few days."

"Issie will be almost 14mths old." Bumper chuckled. He looekd at Amy. "THats not too bad of a gap right?"

"Let's see if the machine can pick up the heart beat. it may be a little early so don't stress." The tech said.

"Im fat. I under stand." Amy mumbled. She still couldnt believe this was happening to her. To them. Then, the room was full of the sound of a drum. No...not a drum. A heart beat. "Is that...is that the baby?"

"It is." The tech said. Amy looked at Bumper. He had tears streaming down his face. What a pussy.

" _I will take care of you The very best that I can With all of the love here in my heart And all of the strength in my hands_." he began to sing.

"Bumper, no singing while there's a stick up my vagina." Amy said.

" _Your every joy I'll share For every tear I'll be there my whole life through I will take care of you."_ He smiled at her.

"We're done here." The tech laughed and he shut the machine off.

"We can do this, Amy." Bumper said kissing her forehead.

"I know." She whispered.

" _On a September afternoon in nineteen-eighty-nine A Girl waited by a hospital bed, never leaving her mother's side She said 'Mama, why don't you close your eyes - try to get some rest. It's my turn to take care of you..."_ He sang as he cuddled his wife. Amy smiled weakly as she closed her eyes.

"I will take care of you." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	6. Magic in us all

August 17th, 2016

She was engaged. She couldn't believe it. The nerdy girl who loved to read and do math. She found a guy who adored her and who respected her. Emily was the happiest she had ever been. This Summer was the best experience she had ever had. traveling across Europe with the man she loved was insane.

Spending every night with him was almost as great as seeing all the famous landmarks. Laying next to him though had proved to be a test a lot of nights. A test to both of their wills. Kissing him was amazing and it was so hard to stop him right before they took the next step. She just couldnt. He couldn't. They couldn't. They wanted to wait until they were married and it was proving to be a very hard task.

Emily looked down at the sparkling right on her finger as they stepped off the airplane. She. Was. Engaged. She giggled as she took out her cell phone.

 **Me: I'm home, Chica!**  
 **Beca: Woo hoo! Missed you!**  
 **Me: Mom is picking us up.**  
 **Beca: Youre engaged!**  
 **Me: Ahhhh!**  
 **Beca: totally jealous**  
 **Beca: ;-)**  
 **Me: Funny. I'll call you later.**  
 **Beca: K. Welcome home**

"There you are!" Katharine Junk yelled as she spied her daughter.

"Mom!" Emily ran and gave her mother a huge hug. It felt good to finally be in her arms. Her arms felt like home.

"Let me see it." She grabbed her daughter's hand, "Good job, Benjamin!"

"Thank you." Benji turned four shades of red. Katharine smiled at him. She always loved this boy. And seeing him blush made him even cuter in her eyes. Was he blushing because she embarrassed him or was he blushing because it was her? She was used to boys and men blushing over her.

"Ive missed you so much, Pickle." Katharine kissed Emily's temple. "So tell me, Kiddos, whens the date?"

"Oh! I dont know. Long time." Emily said tucking her hair behind her ear as they walked with their luggage, "I want to graduate first."

"Good girl." Katharine smiled proudly. her daughter was always such a book worm, "Traditional wedding or more of those themed wedding kids have nowadays? Game of Thrones wedding?" Benji and Emily began to giggle.

"Oh yes! While I walk down the aisle theyll play the _rains of castamere_." Emily laughed. Benji let out the loudest laugh Katharine had ever heard. She watched as the two love birds laughed together. Katharine was never into books like Emily was. Emily could read by the time she was three years old. It always floored her with how much she read. it made Katharine proud. The last time Katharine read for pleasure it was '50 shades of Gray'.

"No no. Can it be Star Wars?" Benji asked, "I'll be Chewbacca."

"you guys." Katharine shook her head.

"It's going to be pretty traditional, Mother. Do not worry." Emily said. Katharine slid her arm around Benji's shoudlers.

"Well, welcome to the family, Benji." Katharine kissed his cheek.

"Th-Thank you, Ms. Junk." He stumbled.

"Mom. You can call me Mom. That is if you want." She said.

* * *

"Want me to leave?" Benji asked squeezing her hand gently as they walked up the steps of the Bella house. In three short days, school would be back in session and she'd have to buckle down with her studies and the Bellas.

"No." Emily said unlocking the front door, "None of the Bellas are here yet. I think, Cameron is coming in tomorrow."

"Good." Benji followed behind her. How did he get so lucky? Never in a million years did he think he'd get the girl. Not just any girl, but THE girl. All those long nights in high school in his parents basement playing Dungeons and Dragons with his buddies didnt prepare him for this. They always joked about how they'd still be doing the same thing when they were 40. But not Benji. Not anymore. He found a girl who loved him for who he was. She loved his stories. She loved watching Star Wars with him. She loved their conversations of how different television shows were to the books. And she was hot. So incredibly hot.

"I'm not ready to start sleeping by myself again."Emily said climbing the stairs to her bedroom. He wasnt ready either. It pained him to think his bed wouldnt have her in it.

"Maybe...Maybe we should think about getting our own place." He mumbled. Emily shook her head.

"Not yet, Benji. I need to focus on school." She turned and looked at him, "I love you so much but...We can't yet."

"I know." Benji said looking into her eyes. THose eyes. He loved those eyes. THat was the first thing he noticed when he saw her on campus.

"I don't have to focus on school tonight though." Emily leaned in and kissed him. His stomach fluttered with a million butterflies. Every time she kissed him, it felt like the first time.

"Good." Benji mumbled as he pulled her towards her bed. His heart pounded in his chest as she tumbled on top of him with a throaty chuckle. Her hands found his hair as she nibbled at his bottom lip. His entire body shivered. He loved feeling her hands on his head. That was his spot. His hand grabbed the small of her back as he flipped her over onto the bed so he could be in control.

"God, I love you." She mumbled. He smiled down at her. She was flushed with excitement. Emily's hands pulled his shirt out of his pants and tugged at it to signal she wanted his shirt off now. Benji broke their kiss only for a second as he ripped the shirt off. Her hands found his bare skin. Benji groaned as he begin to kiss her neck.

We should stop, he thought as his hand slid up her shirt. He kissed her neck eliciting tiny squeals from her. HIs pants were becoming very very tight and uncomfortable. he wanted nothing more than to rip them off. Especially now that Emily was writhing beneath him. He swallowed hard as he pulled away from her slightly.

"W-we...We should stop." He panted. God, he didnt want to stop. Emily nodded.

"I don't want to though." She whispered.

"I know." Benji pulled further away, "But we need to." Emily sat up on her elbows and looked at him.

"Benjamin Applebaum you are the best gentleman any lady could ask for." She sighed cuddling into his chest as he laid down next to her on her bed.

"I try." Benji smiled as he closed his eyes. Some days it was harder than others to be a gentleman. Emily made it hard especially on nights like this. He knew it'd be worth it though. THeir wedding night would be worth it...Whenever that may be.


	7. Sushi Rings

August 24th, 2016

Jesse closed his eyes as the elevator doors shut. He let the bag of sushi dangle by his side. he could easily fall asleep right now listening to the whir of the elevator. Once of his friends had asked him to help score an indie film (thankfully not the one he had just finished with Noah Wiley) and he was having a blast doing it. This was what he loved doing. The elevator doors opened up onto his floor and he stepped out. He shuffled down the hallways kicking a pebble that someone tracked in there. Sushi for the third time this week. he sighed unlocking his door.

"Lucy, I'm home." He said walking into the living room. Beca was sitting on the couch strumming on her guitar. "Sounds good."

"eh, it's missing something." She said writing something on a note pad. "We have one song fully recorded, back ups, and music all arranged. It's pretty kick ass."

"Good!" He kissed the top of her head as he put the bag on the table.

"You like this movie?" Beca asked putting the guitar down and going over to the table. Sushi again. She really needed to learn how to cook.

"Love it. Love that Im not in charge of the finances. Love that I can score the movies ending. THIS is what i wanted to do." He said sitting down and kicking his shoes off.

"Don't forget we're watching Bella saturday night for their anniversary." She said shoving a California roll into her mouth.

"I could never forget that little devil." He said, "It'll be a good practice run for us."

"Stop it." Beca groaned. He got like this when Isabella was with him. He got into Mr Mom mode. It was pretty cute until he started bringing up their own future children. if there would even be future children. He stuck out his tongue. Beca grimaced.

"How is Das Sound Machine?" He asked shoving he face with more food.

"Kommissar." becca corrected, "Fine. We're getting along great. Like...really great."

"Like, shes laying in our bed naked right now? I could get behind that...so to speak." Jesse smiled at her. Beca chuckled. That smile. That smile got him in a lot of trouble.

"In our...Your dreams." She winked, "No but seriously, when shes not being a raging bitch with her friends, shes pretty great. We're getting along famously. Writing with her is pretty easy."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Jesse said, "How long do you think it'll take to finish the album?" Beca sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Writing is almost done, but thats the easy part. the recording and producing part?" Beca shrugged, "I'd love to have it ready for release for halloween but we'll see. I have other work I need to get done too. But I think she's getting a temp visa and an apartment."

"We should ask her over for drinks and whatever." Jesse winked. Beca threw her napkin at him. He was unbelievable.

* * *

Jesse laid there watching Beca sleep next to him. Her soft little snores always made him smile because she insisted she didnt snore. God, he loved her so much. He didnt think she understood how much he did. She was always a little stand offish in that department. he assumed it was because of her parents divorce but he wasnt really sure, even after all these years.

He traced a heart on her bare shoulder. She didn't even shift in her sleep. He smiled. This woman was his everything. He loved her the very first time he saw her out of his parent's car window. he could tell she was something special. he could tell she had no idea of just how special. Jesse carefully slid out of bed and walked over to his dresser. he pulled out the white box from the far back of his sock drawer.

His great-grandmothers ring. He took it out and held it in his hand. This ring symbolized so much more to him that getting married. So much more than love. This ring had seen six children be born. This ring had seen numerous weddings and funerals. It had helped make countless chocolate chip cookies. This ring had been twirled around his grandmothers finger nervously waiting for his grandfather to home after the war. This ring was draped on a thin gold chain that his mother wore around her neck while she was pregnant with him. This was the ring that would be there on Beca's finger for many of the next stages of their lives together.

He looked over at her sleeping in there bed. He wanted all of that with her right at this very moment. He walked over to her side of them bed and knelt down beside her. Carefully he took her hand and slid the ring on her slender finger. It fit perfectly. It looked like it had been specially made for her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What...What are you doing?" She asked groggily. She blink heavily looking at her hand. "What are you doing, Jesse?"

"Just be quiet and listen to me." He commended. "I need you to wear this ring. I need you to love me. I want us to be a family. I want us to be more, Beca. You...You are my world. I know you know all of this already, but...Beca, i want you to be my wife. I dont care if you want it to be a short engagement or a long engagement. I need to know you want this too. I want to marry you, Beca."

"Are...Are you naked?" Beca whispered. Jesse looked down and smirked.

"Why yes I am." He said, "Im proposing to you naked." Beca laid there staring at him taking all of this in.

"Jesse..." She whispered.

"I dont want to hear anything but yes, Beca." He said, "We're here. We've been together for four years. We're here." Beca nodded.

"I know we are." She said, "It just scares me."

"I know." he leaned over and kissed her, "But I love you and you love me. Nothing will change. I promise, Beca. Will you marry me?" Beca stared at him for a few second, heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"I will." She said.

"Good!" Jesse leaned over and planted a giant kiss on her. They were engaged. Not really as elaborate as he had wanted to do, but when the moment hit him, he just couldn't help himself.


	8. Telling of Tales

August 31st, 2016  
Week 9

Officially married for a year, a brand new house, and two (almost two) kids. That was like some adult shit that was going on in her life. Sometimes when AMy thought about it, she had a mild panic attack. The other times, thinking about her life made her smile. Amy stood at the kitchen sink washing last nights dishes as Isabella played quietly with tupperware. The joys of being a baby. tupperware was an awesome toy. Hell, Bumper could play with tupperware for hours. Like father like daughter.

"Any one home?" Beca called out walking into the new Allen home.

"Kitchen...not that you know where it is." Amy chuckled shutting the water off.

"Wasn't too hard to find." Beca laughed walking into the kitchen, "THe place is beautiful. I wish I got a chance to come by sooner. Where is Bump?"

"I gave him the afternoon off." Amy said scooping the baby up, "He wanted to go to target and drink starbucks."

"Thrilling." Beca said taking Isabella in her arms. She took in a deep breath smelling the baby's freshly shampooed hair, "When are you going back to work?"

"Next week now that the boxes are almost empty." Amy said. Not that she really wanted to go back and face them. "Listen, we need to talk."

"Dun dun dunnnn. Mummy is being mysterious again." Beca said down at the kitchen table and began to bounce the infant on her knee. It always made her happy to see this little pudgy thing squeal. When Her and Jesse moved out to Los Angeles, she was afraid she'd never get to see the future baby Allen, but Amy and Bumper soon followed.

"Nothing mysterious." Amy said shifting back and forth between her feet. Why was talking to Beca so tough at times? She was her best friend. She was the godmother of her child. "What are you doing in April?"

"April? Pfft. God if I know." Beca said, "Hopefully nominated for a Grammy."

"How would you feel if you spent your time watching a human come out of my vagina?" Amy smiled. Beca stared at her.

"Come again?" She blinked hard.

"I'm pregnant...again." Amy finally sat down at the table with Beca, "Due in April...So...you know. human coming out of my vagina in APril."

"Wow." Beca chuckled slightly, "How...i mean, i know how. but this wasn't what i was expecting when I came over. I mean, congrats! are you okay?"

"Yea. Im fine. It's slowly sinking in." Amy ran her hand over her face. "Bumper is happy. Like super happy. He's the weirdest guy ever." Beca smiled. She certainly could agree with Amy there.

"Are you told your parents?" Beca asked.

"No." Amy admitted. She rarely talked to her parents anymore. Their relationship ship had been strained ever since she got accepted to Barden. They didn't really like Bumper for the sheer fact that he was AMy's husband. They have never even spoken to him. Thankfully, Amy's brother was at least a little more accepting of their situation. "But enough of that. What's on your plate lately? I feel like it's been ages since we've talked."

"Well, notice anything different about me?" Beca flashed her her pearly whites. Amy grimaced. She hated this game.

"DId you gain weight? You look like youve gained weight." Amy looked her up and down.

"Well, thanks for that." Beca chuckled, "Well, i guess I did gain a few ounces." Beca lifted up her hand and flicked her finger towards Amy.

"Oh. my. god!" Amy grabbed her hand, "He did it?"

"Yea. he was naked when he proposed." Beca chuckled.

"And YOU said yes? I cant believe it." She said. "Youre so dark. i never thought youd ever get married."

"Im not dark." Beca pouted. "Just pessimistic."

"Amen." Amy watched her best friend with her daughter. It was crazy to think Beca was engaged. Bumper was right, growing up happens whether youre ready for it to happen or not.

* * *

" _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright. May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams. Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed. 'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn."_ Amy laid in bed listening to Bumper through the baby monitor. She would never get tired of this. She would never get tired of listening to Bumper sing to her child. " _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight. I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._ Good night, Sweetpea." Bumper yawned as he walked into the bedroom, "Shes sound asleep. Snoring like a cute little pooping angel."

"Just like her father." Amy winked. "I told Beca today."

"I told the cashier at Target." Bumper cuddled into her.

"Youre unbelievable." Amy chuckled as she stroked his hair. His hand stroked her stomach. "Thank you for everything."

"What do you mean?" He asked he tried to start taking her pants off. It's been four days since they had sex. He was ready.

"For making me feel wanted." She said. He stopped and looked at her.

"I should be thanking you for that." Bumper said looking deep into her eyes. So deep it made her shiver, "youre giving me everything ive ever dreamt of, Amy. You changed me into the man God knew I should be. You made me Me."

"Youre such a cheesy wanker and I love it." Amy laughed as she began to take his clothes off. It had been awhile since they had sex after all.


	9. Good Enough

September 7th, 2016

School had already been in session for a little over a week and Emily was already stretched to the max. Between studying, coming up with set lists, and reading wedding magazines (even though she said she wouldn't) she was slowly developing an eye twitch. Emily fell on her bed with her cell in hand.

 **Me: You awake.**

 **Beca: time difference so yea.**

 **Me: I miss you**

 **Beca: Ditto. everything ok?**

 **Beca: You and Benji okay?**

 **Me: We're fine. Great. hes not the problem. im just stressed.**

 **Beca: Jr year stress. I do not miss that. You guys should fly out here for thanksgiving break.**

 **Me: Mom would flip.**

 **Beca: ha. true. So moving out here would be a no?**

 **Me: Huge no.**

 **Beca: :(**

 **Me: We should habve a double wedding.**

 **Me: *have**

 **Beca: Yea no. I'll be happy with some beach low key thing.**

 **Me: and I will have some big stupid thing.**

 **Beca: exactly.**

 **Me: Date yet?**

 **Beca: Nope.**

 **Beca: You?**

 **Me: Nope :-p**

 **Beca: Would halloween be weird?**

 **Me: For you? no. I would do a winter wedding. But Atlanta dosent really get the winter wonderland feel id want.**

 **Beca: snow blows.**

 **Me: well, i like it.**

 **Beca: well you have time. December 2018?**

 **Me: maybe.**

Katie, one of the soprano Bellas, appeared in the door way with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Emily sat up on her bed.

"Should be do a tribute to Queen?" She said jumping on the bed next to Emily, "Because I'd be all about that."

"I mean, some Queen would be cool, but we need to appeal to a bunch of different crowds." Emily began typing.

 **Me: Queen tribute set?**

 **Beca: Some would be okay. but you need to apeal to a bunch of different ages.**

"See?" Emily showed her her phone. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Youre to lead Bella now. Not her. You can choose." She said, "Youre late for your evening Benji call."

"I know. He had a later shift today." Emily signed off with Beca and she barely noticed the look that Katie was giving her. "What?"

"Have the two of you discussed what youre going to do after you graduate?" She asked her friend.

"Get married. Thats as far as we've gotten." Emily admitted.

"Where will you live? Georgia? or Boston? or Los Angeles?" Katie arched her eyebrow. "Because you know he took a low paying job to stay in the same town with you after he graduated."

"I know." Emily mumbled. and she felt guilty about that almost every day. Her skype started to beep on her laptop. "Go away."

"Never." Katie cackled as she left the room. Emily jumped up as she sat at her desk. These calls still made her heart flutter with excitement. She click the answer button and she couldnt help but to smile when she saw his smiling face on her screen.

"Hi there, beautiful." He said.

"Hi. How was work?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Work was work. Customers were cranky and bosses didnt care. I did open five credit cards today. Not even one thank you from the higher ups. I dont even know why i try. oh yes, the bonus." Emily frowned as he lowered his eyes. Even on screen she could see how beaten down he was.

"Do you regret it?" She whispered. He looked up confused.

"The credit cards? No. I want a good bonus this month." He said. Emily chuckled.

"No. I mean, do you regret staying in Georgia? Do you regret not taking that job with Jesse? or moving back home to be closer to your family." She asked him. HIs mouth fell open for a moment trying to take this all in.

"Emily, you are my family. I could never regret staying here with you." he told her, "Why would you think that?" She shrugged.

"I dont know. It just seems like some soap opera or tv drama. Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl and gives up his dreams to be with her."

"Stop. I havent given up anything."

"Youre a college graduate who works at Best Buy!" She exclaimed.

"Does my job embarrass you?" He asked.

"no! Not at all. I just dont want you to wind up hating me 40 years down the road for some missed opportunity." She told him.

"Look. Im not giving up on any dreams. I didnt want that job with Jesse. i dont want to work in the movies. My major was biology. Not many times I can use that degree out in LA." He told her, "Now I'm not saying If UCLA offered me a teaching job, that it wouldnt be a hard decision to make. But they havent. They probably never will. No one wants a biology teach who can sing and do magic."

"I would have loved a biology teacher who could do those things." Emily smiled weakly.

"In two years, we can figure our lives out together, okay?" He said giving her that half smile she found so cute. "We can figure out where we want to live. Where we want to go to work and all of those other adult things. In the mean time, focus on school and Ill focus on being the best darn Best Buy employee theyve ever seen."

"I love you, Benji, and I would understand if you took a job in another state. We could do a long distant relationship. We're strong enough to handle that."

"I know we are, but I dont want us to do that if we dont have to." Benji looked at her with a serious face. One she had never seen before. "We're in this for the long haul." She knew he would do anything for her. Even if it meant putting his life on hold. That scared her a lot. She really didnt want him to regret it. She knew if it was flipped, she'd regret it.


	10. All good things

September 14th, 2016

Jesse sat in front of the computer in the production room. He was having so much fun watching this movie and trying to find the best music to fit it. This was exactly what he wanted to do. Movies need Music. and he needed both. The little set back he had this past summer almost did him in. He almost gave up on everything.

"I need a violin." He said holding the headphones tightly to his ears. He closed his eyes. This arrangement needed a violin. Thats what it needed.

"Jesse?" Michaela put her hand on his shoulder. Jesse threw off the headphones and jumped a mile.

"Holy shit, Michaela!" he yelled. She started to laughed.

"I am so so so sorry." She said, "It's 8 oclock. You told me to tell you when it was eight so you could start getting ready for the record release."

"Yes. Sorry." Jesse picked up the head phones. he must have grown a bunch of grey hairs right then, "Listen to this. Tell me what you think it's missing." Michaela listened to the song and watched the scene on the screen.

"Violin!" She yelled, "It def needs some strings." Jesse smiled taking the headphones off of her head.

"Exactly what i thought." He said leaning back in the chair. Things were going exactly the way he wanted. Jesse opened his eyes to see Michaela leaning in...Way closer than he had ever been with a woman other than Beca. "Huh? What?" Michaela planted her lips onto his. Jesse was taken off guard for a moment. What was happening? Was Michaela coming on to him? Wait! No She was kissing him. Jesse pushed her away and jumped up. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you. I thought you wanted to." She said looking at him.

"No! Im engaged. happily engaged." Jesse ran his hand over his hair nervously. "You...just got to go. No. I need to." He immediately walked out. His heart thumped in his chest and he felt like he was going to puke. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Jesse walked into the club. The music was loud and the energy was high. He waved at people who said hi to him. Bumper. He think Bumper just said hi to him. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for Beca. She was so little. She was probably standing right next to him.

"You look sick." Kommissar looked at him.

"Me? No. Just a long day." He said, "Have you seen Beca?"

"She's getting ready to uh, introduce the album." Kommissar rubbed her hands together "This is pretty exciting. I never thought we could do it this fast."

"It's awesome. im proud of you guys." Jesse said as his eyes scanned the stage. There she was. Looking incredibly hot in a very tight blue dress that left nothing to the imagination. He licked his lips.

"Guys! Thank you so much for coming. Kommissar and I are so very thankful you all came out tonight to help out launch this album that is so very dear to our hearts. THis time last year, I never thought we'd be here. I just wanted to also thank Sammy for allowing me to do whatever the hell I want in the LA studio." Becca laughed, "Wish he could be here but you know how self centered record producers are. Kommissar, come up here. say a few words. And then we'll play y'all a few tracks." Kommissar ran up on stage, gave Beca a peck on her cheek. Beca waved at Jesse and hoped down the stage. "So glad youre not too late."

"I know. Just a little late." Jesse smiled weakly. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Beca spun around to show him the entire package.

"Can you get away for a second?" He asked taking her by the elbow.

"Yea. Sure." beca frowned as Jesse pulled her down the hallways and into the coat room, "What's going on?"

"I dont. I dont want to ruin this evening for you." Jesse said. he felt like he was going to throw up. Beca's heart began to beat rapidly.

"Are you breaking the engagement off? This is why, Jesse. This is why I was so reluctant to take the next step. You breaking my heart!" She said throwing her hands up. Jesse's eyes grew large.

"What? No." Jesse took in a deep breath. "At work, you know Michaela?"

"Yup." Beca crossed her arms.

"I just dont know how it happened." He said ready to throw up, "She kissed me." Beca took a step back. She felt like she just got punched in the stomach. She was going to throw up that one margarita she had.

"She..." Beca took in a deep breath, "Did you kiss her back?"

"No! I pushed her away, Beca. Of course I pushed her away. I dont even know where that came from." Jesse said, "Im so so sorry." beca looked at her.

"But you didn't kiss her back." She said.

"No." He repeated. Beca nodded.

"I'm going to fucking kill her then." She grabbed her jacket, "right now. I'm going to murder her."

"Woah woah. No youre not." Jesse grabbed her jacket from her hand. "Youre so not going to do anything."

"She kissed my fiance, Jesse." Beca fumed.

"Its super cute that you want to kill someone, but you can't. One you have your party. two its illegal." Jesse said, putting her hands on her shoulders. He was someone relieved that it wasnt him that she wanted to kill.

"If I ever see her though, Jesse. I will make some bitchy comment and may punch her." Beca sighed finally relaxing. She was thankful Jesse didn't keep this a secret from her, but yet she kind of wished he had. This wasn't a situation she ever prepared for. She had to enjoy the rest of this evening. She wouldnt let some tall skinny bitch ruin it for her.


	11. Hitting the nose

September 14th, 2016  
week 11

Amy hated going to Target. She absolutely hated it. She hated it even more now after her on air puking incident. It was mentioned at least once a day by some random stranger. Some times, her barf AND her vagina were mentioned. She was never one to shy away from attention but this was getting ridiculous. her luck lately...

"Starbucks?" Bumper asked as he strapped Isabella into the cart. Amy shook her head. The smell of coffee lately made her throw up and she wasnt going to add Target puker onto her embarrassment resume.

"Dada! Dada!" Isabella squealed as Bumper jogged over to the barista.

"He'll be back." Amy said rubbing her daughters brown curls. Of course, Isabella's first word was dada. Amy was happy she was talking but deep down she was sad her first word wasnt mummy. Amy shifted through the dollar spot items. She always wound up buying things they didn't need here.

"Amy Allen!" A woman not too much older than her smiled. Amy looked her up and down. She was wearing the official mom uniform of Yoga pants and one of those Lularoe gaudy shirts that Amy liked. "Huge fan!"

"Hi!" Amy smiled. Fan of my stomach contents or my ham wallet?, Amy thought.

"You are such a riot! I look forward to your forecasts." She said. thank god, Amy thought again.

"Well, thank you." Amy said politely as Bumper walked up sipping a tea. he knew if he got coffee Amy would have punched him.

"Hi!" Bumper said sliding his arm around Amy's shoulders. he always liked it when she was recognized.

"Hi. i was just telling your wife how great she is." The mom said.

"Shes a big oompa loompa of awesomeness." Bumper said rubbing her blond hair. Amy rolled her eyes as Isabella started reaching for Bumper's tea. "No no. This is mine." Isabella's lower lip began to quiver. "Oh don't do that, Koala."

"Dada!" Isabella began to wail. Amy sighed looking at her fan.

"Excuse us. Duty calls." Amy unbuckled the baby as they walked into target further. Isabella kicked her feet and arched her back as she screamed, "Geez, shes strong."

"Want me to take her?" Bumper asked. AMy shook her head. She could do this. She was her mother after all. Isabella continued to scream as they walked down the aisles. Amy could feel her cheeks growing red and hot as people turned and stared at them.

"What? Have you guys never had a kid act like a kid before?" She snapped. People began whispering. Amy shifted Isabella onto her other hip. She continued to fight her.

"Let me take her. You push." Bumper said taking Isabella. The infant immediately calmed down.

"Dada!" She squealed rubbing his cheek. Bumper glanced at Amy. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"No no. Don't do that." He said reaching out to her. She jumped back.

"Its fine. I'm fine. I'm just pregnant." She mumbled pushing the cart towards the baby things. The amount of diapers Isabella goes through was enough to pay the CEO of Pampers electric bill for the rest of their life. Why was this pregnancy making her even more emotional than her first? This pregnancy was already proving this be harder.

* * *

There was nothing more Amy wanted than a glass of wine. She wanted the sweet necture of grapes in her mouth right now. But no, there was a little baby in her uterus preventing her from doing that very thing. Bumper sat on the couch next to her and began to massage her feet.

"She's asleep." He said. Amy nodded.

"She hates me." She said laying back enjoying the foot massage. Bumper chuckled.

"She dosent hate you. She is just moody much like her mum." He said. Amy stuck out her tongue.

"This baby better be a boy. i dont think i could handle another girl." She told him. She could already tell Isabella would be a firecracker just like her.

"I could handle a boy." he said as he continued to massage her feet. When she was almost done baking Isabella, this was a nightly routine for them, "What about the name Adam?"

"Adam is a stupid name." Amy said with a snicker, "Hi. I'm Adam. I wear tweed jackets and pretend im 20 years younger than I really am. I bother college kids trying to relive my glory days."

"All right then. Not Adam." Bumper chuckled as Amy took out her phone.

"Top Australian Baby names." SHe typed in. "Isabella is number 21 ans Scarlett is number 12. What about...Let's see Ivy or Georgia or Eleanor for girls.

"I actually do not mind any of those." Bumper said, "I'd like some meaning behind the name though. I mean, We chose Isabella because of school so this baby should have a name equally as important."

"Oliver?" She looked up from her phone, "No, I get you. Tony?"

"No." Bumper laughed moving his hands up her leg, "We have time to think about names. We dont even know if itll be a boy or a girl yet." His hands danced up to her knees.

"True." Amy said looking down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a move." He smirked, "Trying to bump uglies with my wife on the couch."

"Bump uglies?" Amy chuckled.

"Yup. Have sex, make love, horizontal mumba, bam bam in the ham, bedroom rodeo." Bumper laughed as his hand untie her pants, "Filling the cream doughnut, going balls deep, going heels to Jesus." Amy began to laugh.

"You forgot hanging 20 toes. HUmping. Hot yoga. Tunnel patrol." She said helping him remove her pants.

"I think tunnel patrol wins." He said crawling back up, trying not to crush her or the baby. "Let's do this."

"Youre so romantic." Amy batted her eye lashes.

"Thats why you fell in love with me." Bumper leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. Amy sighed against his lips. All her worries of the day melted away whenever he kissed her. It still amazed her how much he loved her. It still amazed her how therapeutic his kisses were. She hoped it was still this way when they were in their nineties.


	12. Not Again

September 21st, 2016

Date night. Jesse loved date night. it was a chance for them to reconnect after the hustle and bustle of work. They always went somewhere nice for dinner. And then either saw a movie or went to play pool. Beca always looked stunning and Jesse always felt like a shlub next to her. Date night always turned into great sex night. Jesse couldn't deny that that was always a great perk.

"I'm not sure I liked the ending." Beca said, twirling her hair "It was predictable."

"Most films have predictable endings." Jesse said turning onto their street. They always wound up talking about how stupid (or awesome) movies in general were after these dates.

"Then that's a problem." she said "Boy meets girl. boy falls for girl. girl has demons. Boy tries to break through. Girl pushes him away. Boy fights for her. She falls for him. The end. Unless the twist is aliens. then aliens happen." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Thats not true. Okay maybe sometimes that happens, but not always." He said turning into their apartment complex seeing a bunch of police cruisers. "What the hell?"

"Oh no. I hope Mrs Jones didn't kick the bucket even though her apartment is a lot bigger than ours." Beca said. Jesse pulled into their assigned space and got out. they were in his building so maybe it really was Mrs. Jones.

"Hush." They went to the elevator and up to their floor. The cops were on their floor talking with Mrs. Jones. So it wasn't her. When she spotted them, she threw her arms up in the air.

"Jesse! Rebecca! Oh it's just awful!" She ran over to them, curlers in her hair, cigarette in between her fingers, "They got into four apartments before anyone noticed." Jesse put his hand up.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked. Beca looked over to their apartment. Their door was wide open. Her heart sank.

"Jesse..." She ran into their apartment. She felt faint. THe entertainment center was empty.

"Oh my god." Jesse had large eyes as he looked around. The feeling in the apartment felt different. It felt violated. He didn't like this feeling.

"Our office..." Beca ran down the hallway into their office. Her knees felt weak. their lap tops were gone. Her mixing equipment were gone. Mics gone. Sound system gone. "Oh my god..." She sat down trying not to burst into tears. Her stomach lurched. She suppressed the feeling to puke.

"Oh Beca..." Jesse stood there not believing what had happened. Officer Frost stood next to him.

"So sorry this happened." He said, "Can you tell me what is missing?"

"My career. A good ten grand worth of equipment." She turned and looked at him. "We have insurance on it but...why would someone do this?" Officer Frost shook his head.

"Someone looking to make a quick buck. Drug addict? We're not sure. they hit four apartments before they left." He told her. Beca laughed weakly, "I know thats no consolation to how youre feeling."

"Yea, no." Beca looked at Jesse, "What the fuck!?"

"I don't know, Baby." He said walking into the living room to talk to Officer Frost. Beca continued to sit there staring at the floor. She felt violated. Beca wanted to cry. Beca wanted to scream. She wanted her god damn stuff back.

When Jesse came back to spew hatred towards him about this robber burgler whatever her or she was. He calmed her down and told her they would get a hotel room for the night to continue this evening in style. She agreed as long as she could talk to the insurance company about her missing equipment.

* * *

It took three nights in the hotel room for Beca to feel comfortable enough to go back to their apartment. Thankfully the Insurance company wasn't dragging their feet with their claim. SOon, Beca and Jesse would be able to replace all their missing material possessions.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jesse waved as he left work. He was going to get Beca a huge boquet of flowers from the corner store. She needed some cheering up. Beca acted like she was okay, but he knew her better than that. He climbed into his car and reached for the radio but his hand hit nothing.

"What?" He looked at the empty spot where his radio once was. His glove compartment was wide open. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He punched the steering wheel, even though that hurt incredibly. This was ridiculous. Jesse sighed pulling out his phone.

 **Me: You home?**

 **Beca: In the tub.**

 **Beca: door is locked.**

 **Me: Good.**

 **Beca: whats up**

 **Me: Can we move?**

 **Me: out of the city?**

 **Beca: What happened?**

 **Me: Nothing**

 **Beca: Tell me.**

 **Me: Go on zillow and look for something.**

 **Beca: Jesse Swanson**

 **Me: Text Amy. See if theres any houses in their area.**

 **Beca: House?**

 **Beca: Like white picket fence type of house?**

 **Me: If thats what your dream house is**

 **Beca: This is coming out of no where.**

 **Me: Sorry. We'll talk when I get home. It was just an idea.**

 **Beca: Weirdo.**

He didn't want to freak Beca out even more than she already was. But he was officially freaked out. He knew things like this happened all the time, but twice in a week was ridiculous. He was ready to pack up and move back to Georgia.


	13. Pits of Hell

November 5th, 2016

Retail. It was a soul sucking profession. It didn't matter if you were the president of Happy Go Lucky Nation. Retail would suck that joy right out of you. Retail in November and December were the worse times to be working in retail. No one cares about you. They only care about themselves. They don't care that you have feelings or that you don't make up the prices or the rules in the store. They just care about themselves.

Retail makes you hate life. It makes your chest hurts when you pull your car in front of the store. Retail makes you need a fifteen-minute pep talk to even leave your car. Retail made you wish there was a plague coming and everyone who shopped in your store would die. Retail turned the happiest people into zombies.

"I don't get why you can't take this back." The blond lady stood in front of Benji. Her hands on her fat hips. Her eyes narrowed looking right through his soul.

"This receipt is two years old. This crockpot has been used for what I can assume has been two years." He said pushing it towards her.

"You need to take it back." She said, clicking her tongue.

"Our policy is 90 days." He informed her.

"I want to speak to your manager, because that is utterly ridiculous." Her voice was shrill. It made Benji want to cry.

"Ma'am, I'm the assistant manager. I'm aware of our return policy. I just cannot take this back." He said.

"I. wants. To. Talk. To. Your. Manager." She snapped. Benji stared at her. This was when he wished he could just preform some magic trick and make her disappear. He hated her. He rarely hated anybody, but he really hated her.

"What is going on here?" Scott, the manager, walked up behind the counter with a car salesman grin.

"Your employee here is refusing to take this crockpot back because it's a few days passed the date." She said. Benji narrowed his eyes.

"A few days?" Scott put his hand up.

"Let me take a look at this." He looked at the receipt and nodded, "I see what's going on here." Scott scanned the receipt. "Let me take care of this for you." With a few strokes up the button, Scott opened the cash drawer, "Here is the cash refund. Sorry for any inconvenience."

"Thank you." She looked triumphally at Benji as she walked away.

"Ben, Ben, Ben," Scott said looking at him.

"The receipt was two years old." Benji said rubbing his eyes.

"And she's gone and not making a scene. Sometimes You need to bend the rules." Scott said with a condescending smile, "Aren't you off?"

"Five minutes ago." Benji wanted to kick the counter gate open and storm off, but he calmly left the customer service area and clocked out. He stood there for a moment taking in a deep breath. He hated retail. He glanced at his watch. Five pm. People were still working in California. Benji grabbed his cell phone and car keys out of his locker and he rushed out of the pits of hell. Benji settled in into his car and took a deep breath. He slowly dialed the familiar number.

"Mitchell Brown." The gruff voice said on the other line.  
"Mr. Brown, Hello. This is Benjamin Applebaum." He said, heart racing.

"Applebaum. Ah yes, I remember you." Mitchell said. Benji laughed nervously.

"I hope that is a good thing."

"Very." Mitchell said with a chuckle, "What can I do for you? I'm in between meetings at the moment so I can give you five minutes."

"Great. I'll be quick." Benji said taking in a deep breath, "As you know, I graduated a couple years ago and I'm fully certified teacher. I just haven't had a chance to look for jobs until right now. My specialty is Biology. I know you're probably fully staffed right now since it's November, but I would really love to have my name on any list of potential hires. I'm looking for a change and I think your institute will be a great fit."

"I see." Mitchell mumbled, clicking on his computer. Obviously pulling up Benji's file. "I mean, you have great credentials, but we're just not hiring at the moment."

"I understand." Benji sighed.

"Look, you need more teaching experience. Even if it's just substitutes." Mitchell said, "But I'll tell you something. Professor Lipkin is set to retire in the next two years. Possibly next fall. He is one of our biology teachers. Why haven't you been substituting?"

"I…uh….I needed a job fast so I just…I took the first that came my way." Benji stuttered.

"I see." Mitchell tapped his pen on his desk. "It takes a lot of guts to call and bring this to me."

"My life is changing. I'm getting married and I want to do right by my fiancé. She deserves the world, but a husband who works retail." Benji said trying not to get flustered.

"Ah, retail. I worked that beast once. Worse time in my life." Mitchell chuckled, "Look, Benjamin, there's nothing I can do for you right now, but your resume is the top of the pile when Lipkin retires…Whenever that may be." Benji smiled.

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much." He said taking a deep breath. It was a step in the right direction. That's all he needed at the moment.

* * *

Emily sat on the steps staring out at the lake. The sun was almost down and soon the bugs would be coming out. The pink and purple sky reflected off the water making her smile. She was at peace.

"Look at that gorgeous being just staring into space." Benji strolled up the walk way. Emily's smile grew even more when she saw him.

"I was just thinking." She said, Benji kissed the top of her head and sat next to her.

"Thanking about us?" he asked.

"Always." Emily laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, good because I've been doing a lot of thinking about us tonight as well." He said, clearing his throat. His heart thumped in her chest. He thought Emily would hear it soon, "I'm going to give Scott my notice tomorrow." Emily sat up and stared at him.

"What? Why?" She asked, utterly surprised.

"I just cant do it anymore. I need to get out. I need to get into teaching. I think I'll be a substitute for now until the new school year starts. I have some research to do, btu I can do it. "He said biting his lower lip, "I know my checks were going towards our wedding and our future house but-"

"Stop." Emily rolled her eyes, "I don't care about the money. I care about if you're happy or not."

"You deserve a huge wedding." He said.

"I deserve a husband who is happy." Emily said, "You love teaching. I think this would be a good move."

"great because there's something else…." He said clearing his throat. "I may have a job t UCLA next fall or the fall after that." Emily nodded slowly.

"Well, I've told you numerous times, we can do long distant thing for a little bit of time. I just want you to be happy, Benji. "Emily said. Benji sighed wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She was too good for him. He really didn't deserve to have such a fantastic fiancé.


	14. Grown ups

November 12th, 2016

Homeowner ship. It was terrifying. But having your apartment and car broken into was even more terrifying. It took them five tours to find a house that just clicked. But Beca and Jesse fell in love with this little brown house with white shutters. It was further away from town than she had wanted, but honestly the quiet at night was worth the drive. They were able to see a future in this home. They were able to see family thanksgiving dinners, and children running down the stairs on Christmas morning. They were able to see baby's first steps in the living room and growth marks on the kitchen door frame. They were able to see the two of them sitting on the back deck, with grey hair, holding each other's hands watching the sun go down on the trees behind the home.

Standing in the doorway of their new home, Beca just stared at her surroundings. What if their water heater went? What if a tree fell on the roof? What if there was an earth quake? There were so many what if's that stressed, Beca out. Jesse on the other hand was cool as a cucumber. If he was stressed, he was hiding it well. It blew Beca's mind that they were here already.

"What are you staring at?" Jesse walked down the hallway. Beca blinked.

"We need to repaint over there." She said pointing to the wall next to the stairs. Jesse nodded opening one of their moving boxes. He began to rummage through it.

"There's a few walls we need to repaint, but that's no big deal. We have a few things to fix. Like the steps in the basement. I almost broke my neck." He shrugged, "We have more important things to think about than that right now."

"Like?" beca tucked her hair behind her ear. God he loved it when she did that.

"Like when are we going to christen this place?" Jesse pulled out a pair of handcuffs with a devilish grin. Beca's eyes widened.

"Where on earth did you get those things?" She pushed him away with a laugh.

"When I was in prison." He said following her. "I was arrested for indecent exposure at McDonald's. They wouldn't give me a big mac so I took my junk out to try to entice them." Beca gave him a shy look over her shoulder.

"But those away." She said unbuttoning the top button of her shirt. Jesse tossed them over his shoulder. Oh, so they were doing this. Beca gave him a playful wink as she walked up the stairs to their second floor.

"Your wish is my command." He said following behind her. As they entered their bedroom, Beca shrugged off her shirt exposing her milky white skin. Still after all of this time, the mere sight of her made Jesse's skin tingle. He watched her slowly unbutton her black jeans and wriggle out of them. His breathing became heavy watching her. He wished she knew how gorgeous she was.

"Stop staring at me." She threw her jeans at him.

"I can't help myself." He said reaching for her. She batted his hand away. Beca grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged it over his head. He could hear his heart loudly in his ears. His stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. Her bright blue eyes looked up at him and he almost melted like butter. "God, I love you."

"Nerd." She giggled as she pulled him down to the bed to christen their new home.

* * *

Jesse laid there staring at Becca. She was laying naked in their bed, twirling her engagement ring around her finger. He chuckled taking her hand.

"Mitchell or Swanson?" He asked her.

"Huh?" She looked at him confused.

"Rebeca Mitchell or Rebeca Swanson?" He asked. Beca nodded, thinking for a moment. She exhaled.

"I don't know…." She admitted.

"Or maybe Mitchell-Swanson?" He propped himself up on his elbow. "They all sound good." Beca rubbed her hands over her face.

"This is such grown up conversation." She told him.

"Well, we're grownups…. well, Kind of." Jesse flashed his award-winning smile. That smile was one of the things that hooked her all those years ago.

"Swanson would be cool." Beca said sitting up in bed.

"Going from BM to BS. I mean…it's a step up." He said. Beca couldn't help but to giggle.

"Swanson probably. I've always wanted to be named after a tv dinner." She winked cuddling into him. Jesse smiled triumphally. He honestly didn't think she'd be the type to change her name. "And I just want a small court house thing, okay?"

"That's fine with me." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Really? No big show boating grand first dance or smashing cake into each other's faces?" She asked. Jesse shook his head.

"A nice quiet affair with just the two of us and a witness sounds perfect." He told her, "Plus, I think we're going to get our fill of over the top with Benji's and Em's wedding." Beca laughed at the sheer thought of their wedding.

"Ten bucks it'll be the nerdiest wedding of the year." She said.

"I will not take that bet." Jesse said, "it's going to be ridiculous. Do you think Mrs. Junk will put her foot down?"

"With Emily? No." Beca said kissing his chest.

"They'll probably walk down the aisle to the Star Wars them and have a light saber first dance." Jesse chuckled.

Weddings. So many weddings (and babies) coming in the years to come. It made Beca nervous but deep down it made her a touch excited, but of course she couldn't let own about that. She had to be dark and twisty. Not happy and bubbly. She had to keep up this persona even though Jesse could see right through it. He saw that with every passing day, she was getting more happy, more smiley, and more girly. He wasn't sure if it was the marriage, the house or what but it was pretty nice. He felt like they were back on the same page. There was a time in their relationship where it felt like they were on two different roads.


End file.
